The Megan Mission
by xorecklessxo
Summary: The Clark siblings meet Crystal Cameron, a new 10th grade student at Southdale Jr. A tomboy with an amazing personality. Can a 'tomboy with an amazing personality' but, a total stranger, turn someone's life upside down, completely? Well, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, fellow 'The Amazing Spiez!' fans! I'm back with my THIRD fan-fiction! I just adore 'The Amazing Spiez!' and I decided, to do my third-ever fan-fiction on it! I'm sorry this chapter is a little too short, but I promise, the next one will be bigger!**

 **Thank you, wordjumble29, for your amazing inputs into this story! Because of you, ONLY you, I was able to write this.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **\- QueenBee147**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It's all about Crystal Cameron**

* **Marc's P.O.V***

The sibs and I were standing near our lockers, talking about another one of Tami's stupid outbreaks, mostly done to humiliate us, the Clark siblings.

"Guess what, people," Megan exclaimed, as if very excited and sarcasm TOTALLY implied, "Tami's published another one her newspapers! This one is called 'The Tami Times'. Seriously, that witch-of-a-girl couldn't come up with anything else?! Like, 'Tami's Terrible Telltales' or something?"

"What nonsense has she given in about us?" enquired Tony.

"Ooooh," Lee said, suddenly, smirking widely, "This one's priceless! Listen to this, 'Tony Clark has a bald spot on the back of his head.'"

"What?!" Tony screeched, "Oh, that witch is dead already."

"It's not over yet," Lee continued, "It says: 'The youngest and the dorkiest of the Clark siblings has a bald spot on the back of head. Here's an exclusive glimpse!' Hey, she's put up a fake picture."

Suddenly, somebody bumped into me from behind. I almost fell on Lee.

"Hey," I said, "Watch i-"

The person I saw before me was a girl of about 15, an auburn shade of hair like mine and Lee's. I figured, with my incredible hypothesis skills, that she was new. She was tall and fair. She looked like a tomboy, the fact which made me very glad, because with Tami around, Southdale Jr. did not need another girl bully. No, thank you.

Anyways, let me get to the point.

During those particular moments of life, when we, and by 'we' I mean, Lee, Megan, Tony and me, looked at her for the first time, we might have thought about her looks, her personality, her hair.

But, as usual, life gives a little surprise once in a while.

I guess, that time, life decided to strike it BIG for us.

Because that meeting with Crystal Cameron in the hallways of Southdale Jr. changed our lives. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Our First Meeting

_**Hey there, fans! I have made a few mistakes in this story but please just co-operate with me because I'm technically a newbie! Thank you, Red275, for your advice on my story. I've taken your advice and made a few corrections so, people, make sure you read this before you get on with the next chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **About the OC:**_

 _ **Name:**_ _Crystal Cameron_

 _ **Age:**_ _15_

 ** _A tomboy, with a good personality, with a slim, pretty face and figure, auburn, straight hair, tall and fair._**

* * *

 ** _And in the first chapter Marc only guesses she was a tomboy, he doesn't magically get to know her personality or anything. So don't take it in the wrong way._**

* * *

 _ **Thank you, Spiez Fan, for your awesome review! I almost LITERALLY cried when I read your review because that is like, the sweetest review I have ever gotten on any of my fan-fictions! You were my true inspiration to get on with this story! This chapter is dedicated to you!**_

 _ **Dear readers, enjoy and review!**_

 _ **\- QueenBee147**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Our First Meeting**

 _*Megan's P.O.V*_

"Sorry," the girl, who was till now, anonymous, apologized, after bumping into Marc from behind, "I didn't see you there. I was kinda rushing to my class because I'm running late. But, could you please tell me where the 10th grade Chemistry lab is?"

"Sure," Marc said, still recovering from his bump encounter, "First floor, directly to the right, after you go up the stairs."

"Thanks a ton," said she, "By the way, I'm Crystal. I'm new here. I would have stayed a bit longer and talked, but I'm kinda running late and I absolutely do not want to make a bad impresion on my Chemistry teacher, Mr. Pietro. But, I'll catch you later."

Saying these words, she zoomed away.

"Bye, then," Marc said, "Catch you later, maybe."

After she was gone, Lee talked.

"Whoa," he said, "That's the nicest 10th grader I've ever seen."

"Yeah," I said, "She is definitely one-of-a-kind. Let's hope we'll meet her again."

* * *

 _ **At lunch:**_

* * *

We were having lunch, when I saw Crystal sitting alone, on a table across the room.

"Hey," I started off, "Guys?"

"Yeah, Megan?"

"I see Crystal's lonely over there," I said, glimpsing at her after my sentence, "I think I should go join her."

"Sure," Lee said, "No problem."

"Thanks," I said, and walked over to her.

When I got closer to her, I saw she was playing with her food, poking her fork around, in her lunch, her face, droopy. It almost looked as if she was going to dunk her face into the huge pile of mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Hey. I see you like mashed potatoes a lot."

"Yeah, or so I thought. This is disgusting! Hello, anyway. I'm Crystal and you are?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Megan, and I'm Marc's twin sister. You know, the 'Marc' you bumped into while heading to the Chemistry lab? I saw you were, uh, lonely and came over."

"Yeah, thanks." she said, giving me a smile, taking out a book from her bag.

"You have to study during lunch?"

"No, it's just that I've missed a lot of classes and I have to catch up. I really do not want to waste any time."

"Oh. And hey, Crystal, what is your full name?"

"Oh, um, Crystal Cameron."

I noticed I saw a paper sticking out from her book.

"Hey, what's that?" I said, pointing at the piece of paper.

"What's what?"

"This," I said, pulling the piece out of her book.

"Oh, that's a picture of my adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Cameron. Wonder how it got there, though."

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure I heard right. Adoptive parents?"

"You heard it right, alright. Adoptive parents."

"I'm sorry, don't mind if I ask you, but, you're adopted?"

"Yep. Hard to take it in, isn't it?"

"No, no. It's just that...never mind. How'd you come to know, anyway?"

"Eavesdropping on a conversation between Mum and Dad."

"Oh. Must have been hard for you to take it in."

"Maybe."

Just then, the bell rang.

"I better get going," I explained, "Bye, Crystal."

"Bye, Megan." she said, "Thanks for sitting with me for lunch."

"No problem," I said, giving her a soft, and weak, smile.

Wow. That, was a pretty weird conversation.


End file.
